


A awkward question

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Free to Choose [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Before the hobbit, F/M, Frerin Lives, Frerin is not amused, Fíli's a cute teenager, Kíli is just as cute, Oh God Yes, Teenaged in mind, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli has been dying to ask this question that leaves Gimli choking on his drink. Uncle Thorin is shocked and Thráin he just is confused as Thrór.<br/>Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A awkward question

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got around to writing this just popped into my head today. And before I knew it this was the result.  
> Enjoy.

Fíli like his younger brother was about forty seven. Being five years the elder was hard but very much worth it. Not because he had any choice in the matter which he didn't. It just meant more time to spend plotting new ways to prank every one in the family.

 

Physically there just like adults mentally;however, there just like teenagers. Still considered dwarflings even now long past 'battleready'. 

 

He had talked about their next big thing so big it's going to be awesome. He and Kíli have it all planned out. It was devious. It was going to make everything weird and awkward like. How for a second he can just cause so much chaos and revel in it.

Right that morning during breakfast Glóin,Gimli who was around nineteen or eighteen, Balin, there father Víli, Dís (there mom), Thráin, Thrór who seemed to be returned to normal after nearly dying,and Frerin. Almost everyone was here as we took a seat for breakfast. Thorin stumbled into the room Dwalin shouting at him in Khuzdul. 

Internally the two brothers grinned like a coon. As there uncle finally sat down half asleep as the family ate.

"Uncle, what would you say if a close family member wanted to marry an elf?" Fíli asked his Uncle Thorin.  
"Depends on the elf and dwarf."Thorin answered he didn't hear the 'close family member part'.  
"Like your own nephew or your brother?"Kíli insinuated. Thorin did a double take.  
"Kíli I swear..."  
Frerin was trying to keep a straight face but he was blushing so hard his ears were red.  
"Why do you have to ruin everything?!!!"Frerin roared. He rarely ever got angry at anyone due to his cheery nature.  
"What is going on?"Thrór asked his son.  
"Not the faintest idea."Thráin answered grinning wickedly for the first time since Azanulbizar.  
"But let's see how it plays out."  
"How in the name of Mahal...!"  
"We asked." The two said.  
What?

"Frerin what are they talking about?" Thorin asked. He was moderately awake now yet completely confused.  
"My One is an elf." Frerin said tugging with his left hand his braid on the right side of him. He rarely did so unless he was extremely stressed out about something.

The statement left Gimli who was tuning them out at least until then. It left him choking on his drink. Dwalin was sputtering like Thorin. Dís passed out something she will claim _years later_ never happened!

Thráin was just as shocked as everyone else minus Balin who was quiet and composed.

"Do whatever you wish Frerin you deserve happiness after being through the fires of mount Doom and back. If Mahal willed your One to be a elf so be it. Nothing can change that, the more you deny it and try to pull away the more pain you will get in return." Balin said calmly a smile spreading across his face.  
"I wish you all the luck Frerin in courting that special elf."  
"Duirronis," Frerin said dreamily.

Many years later he has eight dwelf's and counting. To his beloved Givashel , Duirronis. He has all girls minus Torael his only son. A rare gift by Mahal to have twins one girl Tokarin, and one boy Torael.  
Rare names for a rare kind.

**Author's Note:**

> And I own nothing minus the unseen Duirronis, and her eight and counting brood.


End file.
